


Crime Scenes

by RedLeaderfic



Category: World Championship Wrestling
Genre: Bad Ideas, Blow Jobs, Episode Tag, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/pseuds/RedLeaderfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With both the police and everyone in WCW looking for them after the July 29th backstage ambush the smart play would be for Hall and Nash to lay low and stay quiet.</p><p>That's not really what they're good at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime Scenes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salamandelbrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandelbrot/gifts).



> Happy Chocolate Box day! Set right after the Nitro backstage ambush, my #1 all time Outsiders moment.

Nash ducked into the arena’s open back door and waited for Scott. They’d had to ditch the limo once the cops rolled up; Nash hadn’t expected someone to actually _call the police_ but he guessed they’d pushed the trespassing too far this time. And besides, there was something to be said about returning to the scene of the crime.

As the minutes crawled by Nash got a little antsy. Maybe they shouldn’t have split up. It had seemed like the right call at the time, there weren’t enough cops at the scene to chase them both, especially if they wasted time searching the limo. The ambush had been his idea, if he had to bail Scott out of jail tonight Nash knew he’d never hear the end of it. Maybe he’d take a camera along if it came to that. It would probably make a good promo, that would cheer Scott up.

Nash had counted off four minutes and thirty-two seconds before he spotted a flash of movement outside the cracked door, a tan arm and the sleeve of a black T-shirt. Nash reached out and dragged Scott inside before anyone else could spot him, kicking the door closed behind them and leaning his full weight against it for good measure. Scott reeled back with his fists before he looked up and recognized Nash, the tension melting into an elated grin. “You were right, Kev. That _was_ fun.”

“Good call bringing the bats.” Nash braced his hands against his knees; he’d done more running today than he was really good for. “How’d you get away? Last I saw you had two cops after you.”

“Almost didn’t. Got lucky at the end, one of them recognized me and waved me by. They arrested our driver, man.”

“We’ll make sure we give him a good tip.” Nash laughed, trying to keep the adrenaline crash shakes at bay. “You know you’re still doing the accent, right? I think your voice got stuck like that.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Scott said, sliding into full Razor Ramon mode, swagger and all. “You got a problem, big man?”

“You know I don’t.” Nash shook his head. “I take that back, maybe my knees got a problem right now.”

Scott clicked his tongue “Maybe I should’ve asked Hunter to jump ship with me instead. Younger legs.”

“He wouldn’t have gone. And you wouldn’t have really asked him first.”

“Nah.” The put on machismo cracked for a second. “You or no one Kev, you know that.”

Nash remembered that first middle of the night phone call. _Got a big idea. It won’t work with just me, though. It’s gotta be the two of us. You sure you’re set on re-signing? Because listen…._ “Hey, you were right. This place is ripe for the picking. You and me, we’re gonna be running this place inside of a month.” Nash knew that look in Scott’s eyes right now. It was the same look as when they’d both stopped to catch their breath after Nash showed up as the big surprise, when Scott had looked over at him wide-eyed and said, _Big man, we just changed the world._ “C’mere. I got an idea for something else we can do that’ll get us arrested tonight.”

Scott never needed more encouragement than that; before Nash could take another breath Scott pressed him tight against the door, already starting in on his belt. Nash managed to tug Scott’s shirt over his head and toss it across the storage room before Scott really started in on kissing him senseless. It felt almost as good as that night he’d won the title, when Scott had pulled him into a supply closet before his head even had a chance to stop spinning.

 _What was that?_ Nash pushed him back a few inches, just far enough to being to clear his head. “You hear that?”

“I didn’t hear nothing,” Scott said, leaning back in to kiss down Nash’s neck.

Nash clamped one hand tight over Scott’s mouth. “Shhh. Listen.” 

This time he could see Scott heard it too: footsteps outside, and very familiar voices: “You sure you saw him come back this way?” That was definitely Flair, and the grunted yes in response sounded like Savage. 

“Oh shit,” Scott whispered, leaning in close like he wanted to make sure he could hear too. 

“Did you let them spot you?”

Scott shrugged, shushing Nash up. “Surprised Savage is still walking, I thought he was through after he fell off the limo.”

“Tough old bastard.” Nash flipped the lock just as one of them tried the door, grinning when that inspired a flood of profanity from Flair. “Flair is so pissed off at us.”

“Yeah, well, think you broke poor old Arn’s arm out there.” Scott had taken advantage of the break to finish working Nash’s belt out of his pants. “Hold still.”

“Man, Scott, hold off ‘til they’re gone.”

“Why?” He got the top button undone and pulled Nash’s zipper down, deliberately taking his sweet time. 

Nash closed his eyes and listened to Flair ranting barely a foot away, a mix of repeated _around here somewhere_ s and _gonna **kill** ‘em_ s. “They’re still right outside and this door’s not that thick,” he said, trying to keep his voice low.

“So? Thought you were the one who wanted to do things that would get us arrested tonight.” He got Nash’s jeans down low enough on his hips to work Nash’s cock free, Scott teasing his fingertips up and down his shaft. “You don’t really _look_ like you want me to wait.”

Well, Scott had him there. Scott went down to his knees and Nash closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the door. “They know we’re somewhere around here. There’s at least two more out there, I think I hear that idiot Jimmy Hart screeching.”

“You should’ve thrown him like a lawn dart, too.” The way Scott laughed sent an electric shock up Nash’s spine. “That was the best thing I’ve ever seen. I wanted to fuck you right there.”

“Wouldn’t have minded getting arrested for that.” Nash whimpered when Scott surprised him by deep throating right away. “Ease me in, why don’t ya.”

“Shhh.” 

That would be easier if Scott wasn’t so good at this. Nash bit his lip and tried to focus on eavesdropping more on the investigation going outside. He didn’t hear Flair anymore, that voice was pretty unmistakable, but Savage was still out there with Hart and a couple of suits, with Bischoff making everyone promises Nash was going to make sure he couldn’t keep. Scott hit a _spot_ with his tongue and Nash felt his knees almost buckle. He braced himself against the door, his vision blurring from the vibration when Scott laughed at him. “Go easy on me here.”

Scott didn’t seem to want to follow that particular instruction and Nash groaned before he could even think about keeping it back. He bit his lip again and squeezed his eyes shut, trying and failing to keep his breathing steady. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” he said, much louder than he’d meant to, and he felt himself get a little lightheaded when he heard footsteps approach. Scott heard too, going excruciatingly still and Nash thought they both held their breath until whoever it was passed by.

Scott pulled back into a crouch, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand in a way that almost made Nash ask him to do that again. “And we used to say Shawn was the one who couldn’t shut up if his life depended on it.” 

Nash could only shrug. “Thought you liked that I’m loud.” Scott gave him that hungry grin again. “We can finish up later when….”

“Did I say I was done?” Scott stood up and pressed one hand over his mouth, sucking a line of kisses down Nash’s neck hard enough to make him squirm. “Now let’s try this again.” Scott wrapped his free hand around Nash’s shaft and started teasing up and down, matching his pace to Nash’s breathing. The first time they’d messed around had been just like this, hiding out in an empty dressing room trying to keep things quiet after a show. They hadn’t been too successful that time either. 

Nash felt the pad of Scott’s thumb along the head of his cock and let himself groan into Scott’s palm. Scott sucked at the hollow of his throat as he knocked off the teasing and started really jerking Nash off. Nash traced his fingers down Scott’s thighs, wishing he’d thought to get Scott out of his clothes before they started this. Later. Plenty of time for that later. He groaned again, getting a tight fistful of Scott’s hair as his legs started to shake. He couldn’t hear if there was anyone still lurking outside and didn’t care. There could be a whole SWAT team ready to ram the door down and Nash still wouldn’t think about making Scott stop now. 

Nash’s head snapped back as Scott stroked up his shaft one last time and he came hard. Scott pressed him back against the door to prop him up, kissing him until Nash thought he’d be able to keep his legs under him. “I ever thank you for asking me to get in on this whole thing yet?”

Scott kissed him again. “Don’t ever have to worry about that. This is just the beginning, you and me, we’re gonna take it all down.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.”

Scott let Nash collect himself, going off to wipe his hand on his discarded shirt and leaving it there as Nash got himself back together. “They still out there?”

Nash listened for a few seconds, then shook his head. “Think the coast might be clear.”

“Good. They’ll think to search the building eventually, even they’re not that dumb.”

Nash cracked the door back open and that back alley did seem to be clear. “C’mon, before they come back,” he said, wrapping one arm around Scott’s shoulders. “Let’s really push our luck tonight and try to get the limo out of impound. I had some big plans for that back seat.”


End file.
